The present invention is directed to a type of cigarettes commonly called “hand-rolled” cigarettes, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for smoking such a cigarette that allows the entire cigarette to be consumed.
Cigarette holders are well-known in the art and have been around for many years. However, prior art cigarette holders were specifically designed for mass produced cigarettes from major cigarette brands. There is no product or method of satisfactorily holding a hand rolled cigarette such that the fingers do not touch the cigarette.
With the rise in popularity in hand rolled cigarettes and the proliferation of medical marijuana establishments, there is a need for a holder of hand rolled tobacco or marijuana cigarettes. The present invention has the advantage over prior art holders that the entire cigarette can be consumed, whereas prior art holders required that a portion of the cigarette be retained in the holder until discarded. This is not only wasteful but contributes to litter, higher expense, and injury as users try to smoke as much of the cigarette as possible until their fingers become hot.